Kido master of fairy tail
by infinate fanfic
Summary: Follows an oc as he goes through Fairy Tail Rewrite in Progress.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting on another life. Garrett Dobbs sat by the bed of his only friend and mentor, Tessai Tsukabashi, as he passed away. Garrett watched as his master passed from the world. When he finally died, Garrett buried his body. After burring his master, Garrett pack the few things he owned and started walking down the road with his pet wolf.

 **One month Later**

Garrett walked along the streets of Magnolia. He had been doing odd jobs in order to have some money. He had a little bit of money left as he walked down the main road of Magnolia. His wolf followed close behind him. Garrett stopped in front of a large building and read the sign.

 _So, Fairy Tail seems to be the main guild in the area. Garrett Thought_

Garrett opened the door to the guild and saw the huge fight that was going on.

 _What the hell am I getting myself into? Garrett thought as he entered the guild._

Garrett walked to the bar and was greeted by a girl with white hair.

"Hi, I'm Garrett. Who do I need to talk to about joining?" Garrett asked

"Hi" She said with a thousand watt smile "Just ask the master. He's the really short one in orange."

"Thanks, What's your name?" Garrett asked before heading to the master.

"Oh sorry, My name is Mirajane, but call me Mira." She said

Garrett nodded and head to find the master. He found him sitting on a table in the back of the guild.

"Hi would like to join the guild." Garrett said when he walked up

"Sure. Where's the stamp?" the master called out

Someone tossed him a stamp and it hit him in the face.

"All right where do you want it and what color?" The master asked

"Here and black." Garrett said as he held out the palm of his right hand.

The guild master pressed the stamp down and the mark of fairy tail appeared.

"Alright People we got a new member. LET'S PARTY!" the master yelled

Garrett was instantly challenged bya guy with pink hair.

"The fuck are you?" Garrett asked him

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Fight me." The guy said

"Okay." Garrett said

They head out of the guild in order to fight. Garrett heard several people say he was going to lose. He brushed them off and readied himself for Natsu's attack.

"Fire dragon iron fist" Natsu yelled

Garrett dodged the attack and countered with his own.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63 Raikoho" Garrett said firing a massive blast of electricity at Natsu. The blast hit him and he fell to the ground not moving.

"Fuck, I went overboard." Garrett said running over to Natsu.

Garrett check for a pulse on Natsu and sighed with relief when he found one. The onlookers were shock at what they had just witnessed. He turned back to Natsu and picked him up to take him to the infirmary. Garrett put him on one of the beds and turned to face a smaller girl with white hair.

"Is he ok?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm Garrett Dobbs." Garrett responded to the girl

"I'm Lisanna." She replied.

Garrett walked out of the infirmary and sat at a table in the back of the guild. He heard people screaming about a wolf.

"Havoc, come." Garrett yelled from his seat. The wolf came running through the guild to his friend.

Garrett was approach by a red head.

What was that magic you used on Natsu?" She aske

"It's called Kido." Garrett said propping his feet on the table

"I challenge you." The red head said

"Sure. Lose just like your friend." Garrett said Walking to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett walked outside the guild and waited for everyone else to follow. Erza walked out followed by the rest of the guild who wanted to see the fight. Unlike Garrett's fight with Natsu nobody said anything. Garrett took the same stance he took when he fought Natsu. Erza requiped into her Lightning Empress armor. The master gave the signal to start and Erza rushed at Garrett. Erza began an onslaught of strikes which Garrett quickly dodged.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Garrett said as Erza continued her barrage. The crowd looked on in awe. Erza delivered a strike faster than the others and caught Garrett's jacket putting a huge gash in it. Garrett looked at the hole in his jacket before looking at Erza with a look of pure anger.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui" Garrett said as he fires two shots of blue fire at Erza. The blasts hit Erza causing her to fall to the ground with slight burns on her body.

"Hado 1 sho." Garrett said pushing Erza across the ground.

"Stop the fight is over." The master said enlarging his hand to block Garrett from killing Erza.

"Why did you attack her again?" The master asked Garrett.

"She damaged the only thing that I have left from my teacher before he died." Garrett said calming down. Garrett walked into the guild before he took another swing at Erza. Garrett went back to the table where he had put his bag down and got out a small sewing kit. He took off his jacket and started fixing the hole left by Erza's spear. When he finished he put his jacket back on and went to look at the request board. He was looking over the jobs when he felt something push against his leg. He looked down and saw Havoc sitting by him. He scratched havoc behind the ears and continued looking for a job. His search for a job was interrupted when he was bothered by the master.

"What?" Garrett asked

"I would like to talk with you in private. Let's go to my office." The master said. They walked to Makarov's office and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Garrett asked getting pissed

"I want you to tell me your story." Makarov said

"Fine. But it'll take a while." Garrett replied.

"I started when I was a little kid. I was abandoned by the people in the town where I was born and an outcast in every town I went to. When I was 7 I was found by a man named Tessai Tsukabashi. He was the only friend I had ever made. He taught me kido and he also taught me how to fight with a sword. Well' he wasn't the one who taught me sword play it was a friend of his Kisuke Urahara. He told me that I would awaken to the final part of Shinigami arts, The zanpakuto. Shinigami arts is the true name of my magic but I prefer Kido seeing how that is the only thing I can do. But Tessai taught me for years. He was the one who found Havoc. He passed away about a month ago. The jacket was the last thing he gave me." Garrett said

"That is a lot to take in." Makarov said

"Yeah, well I think I might need to apologize to Erza." Garrett said leaving the office.

Garrett walked to the infirmary. He opened the door and saw Erza sitting up.

"Hi, I wanted to apologize for going overboard in our fight and for attacking you after you were down." Garrett said bracing himself for a hit. It surprised him that the hit didn't come.

"Why did you attack when I was down?" Erza asked

"The jacket was the gift I ever received from my teacher before he died." Garrett responded

" I'm sorry. I didn't know it was important to you." Erza said

"It's ok. I managed to get it fixed. Although I'll probably go to a tailor to have them fix it. Garrett turned to leave the infirmary when Erza grabbed his hand

"I'll always be here if you need me." Erza said

"Thank you" Garrett said

 **A/N: The jacket ikeep mentioning looks like Grimmjow's espada ja**


End file.
